Don't Mess With Me
by Essesscee
Summary: It's America's birthday, but will him and the others of his party find out secrets and thoughts of Italy?


A.N: Hey guys, yes I'm alive and yes, you're probably all like "Why haven't you updated All Because of Nothing and Why? yet?" or my English teacher is like, "Where is the Twilight Zone fanfiction yet?", and to answer the questions, I'm working on them! I've got like 1 quattuordecillion ideas so I've been trying to avoid a case of writer's block. Anyway, a random one-shot from a song I've heard, being "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposhark, and found the song from an AMV by Luvrainluv on Youtube. Anyways, Here we go~!

* * *

It was July 4th, America's birthday. They went, no, were forced to go to his house and celebrate. As it grew later, the party began to die down, three certain Italians known as Romano, Seborga, and Sicily noticed their brother passed out on the couch. At this point it was already about 11:00, so they all were somewhat lazy. An idea came to Seborga came to mind as he nudged his older sibling.

"Hey, Roma, can we show the others 'the thing'" he asked. Romano give a quick look of thought then sighed with approval. Romano got up and headed over to America, then asked for attention, plus his "shitty, cock-sucking" Skrillex to be turned down. When the volume was lowered, the three Italians gathered on the staged with a microphone in hand.

"Hey, can I have your attention please," Romano started, "out of our utter boredom, who wants to see some freaky shit our stupid brother does when he's asleep?" Nods went around the room as Romano continued, "Okay hamburger bastard, do you have a viola, violin, and cello at all?" he asked. America ran out of the room, then appeared again holding the three bows, viola, violin, and cello leaning against his leg.

"This good enough dude?" he asked with his stupid look on his face, along with various crumbs and some smoothie. Romano gave the cello to Seborga, taking the viola as his own, and gave his younger sister the violin. They all glanced around the room. Everyone was watching the four Italians. They all began to play at a moderate speed, what surprised everyone is what Italy was doing on the sofa. He quickly moved from his laying position to a sitting, and opened his eyes, revealing only white, and began to sing.

_How it all began_

_If truth be told_

_Had a master plan_

_Now I rule the world_

As he got farther into the song, he began to hover slightly in front of the sofa, earning some gasps.

_Took 'em by surprise_

_Worked my way uphill_

_They looked into my eyes_

_I became invincible_

He began to float higher and higher, his hair whipping around more rapidly. The others began to flip while Romano, Seborga, and Sicily remained emotionless.

_No one, can stop me_

_For only, I am in control_

_If you, want me_

_You better contact my people_

_In my crown, I am king_

_I love their endless worshipping_

_I am raw, a dinosaur_

_But I will never be extinct_

_So don't mess with me_

_I'll shoot you down_

_Don't mess with me_

By this time, America was wide-eyed and shaking. They all watched as Italy's blank eyes stared into their souls, his head scarcely rocking from side to side, his naturally innocent voice shaking psychotically.

_Show me sex appeal_

_Get on your hands and knees_

_And forget about about the meal_

_It's best, to keep me pleased_

_Imagine if you will_

_Our meet, on the block_

_I've got time to kill_

_So how about a quick fuck?_

About the whole room at the very was least shaking. They noticed how it got dark outside, along with a storm that arrived. Italy had a demented, almost sadistic grin across his face.

_I've come, it's been fun_

_But won't you please disappear_

_Something, tells me, that you can't further my career_

_In my crown, I am king_

_I love their endless worshipping_

_I am raw, a dinosaur_

_But will never be extinct_

_So don't mess with me_

_I'll shoot you down_

_Don't mess with me_

As words left his mouth, his face became more terrifying than it already was, somehow the light in the room turned to a shade of red as he sang on.

_'Cause all your heads are gonna roll_

_I've made your misery my goal_

_So if you want survival,_

_Kneel on my arrival_

_For this is how I rule the world~_

As his siblings continued to play, he took in a deep breath, his voice an unstable, shaking whisper.

_No one, can stop me_

_For only I am in control_

_And if you, want me_

_You better contact my people_

_See my crown, I am king_

_You'll love the endless worshipping_

_I am raw, a dinosaur_

_And I'll never be extinct_

_So don't mess with me_

_I'll shoot you down_

_Don't mess with me_

_I'll knock you down_

_Don't mess with me_

_I'll shoot you down_

_Don't mess with me~_

His singing then come to a stop, then he plopped back onto the sofa, eyes shut as he was innocently sleeping. The others just stared in silence. What were they supposed to think of that? In a matter of seconds, the young Italian's eyes opened once again, showing his shining amber eyes.

"Ve~ are you guys okay? You look like you've seen a ghost! WAIT! Are there ghosts in here. That's scary!" he rambled. He continued for a few minutes, then an important question came to his mind.

"Is there any pasta~?" he quickly asked. America, not meaning to snap, replied with a no. For about a second, Italy snarled, the whites of his eyes staring at him.

"THEY'RE LOOKING INTO MY SOUL!" America screamed, running out of the room. Italy seemed confused by this.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. The others exchanged looks, scared that they would upset him if they said something wrong.

"Uh, hello?" he asked once again, but this time, everyone just turned and followed America. Italy observed the room around him. Various soda and beer cans littered the floor. In the corner, a cello along with a violin and viola lay with their bows. His anger flared at the fact that everyone left him just for asking a question.

"Pity, pity. Someone needs to teach them manners." he began, "And they can't forget, Don't Mess With Me~"


End file.
